This is all his fault! Not Mine!
by Narutard180
Summary: Draco and Ron's animosity finally gets everyone in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings**

**Chapter 1: For Good.**

The days following the war were hectic. The survivors had set themselves up at Hogwarts and it would be awhile before anyone felt safe enough to leave. Thankfully that meant many people on hand to help fix up the castle.

The students that stayed to fight got a lot of hands on experience with building and construction spells. People wouldn't even leave for medical attention so they had to bring in healers from St. Mungoes.

Harry Potter, The-Man-Who-Conquered, was hardly seen when not supplying the power to help structure the crumbled walls. Even then he was almost always in the company of Draco Malfoy. After the battle Harry took it upon himself to guard the former Death Muncher (everyone agreed to sign the petition for them to be remembered as such) who turned against Voldemort in the final battle.

Many thought he should be in Azkaban awaiting his trial but Harry disagreed. He had been to Azkaban before and even with the much diminished forces of Dementors it was still a desolate place. He grew up with Draco and while the boy was a major ponce the time in Azkaban would no doubt break him.

Of course with all the hostilities against him despite Harry defending him, Draco needed to stay out of the public eye as much as possible.

Maybe if Harry hadn't cared as much and left Draco to rot in Azkaban where many thought he deserved to be they wouldn't have gotten tangled into a mess.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger, member of the Golden Trio, the smart one, the ugly duckling, the control freak, the anchor, the know-it-all, the one-who-got-them-through. She was all those things and more, lauded as the best witch of their generation. After the battle it was Hermione who decided to get everyone to help in the restoration of Hogwarts, and like all her great ideas she got it in the library or what was left of it.<p>

Hermione had been walking around Hogwarts thinking about her parents. Doctor and Doctor Granger were blissfully unaware they had a daughter. Before Hermione had gone cross-country horcrux hunting with her best friends, she had erased her parent's memories and sent them across the ocean to Australia where they would open another dental practice and stay safe.

Hermione was thinking of how to retrieve her parents. Like all her walks in Hogwarts her feet led her to the library. Like the towers it seemed the library had taken a beating. She couldn't stand the sight of the smoking walls and overturned books, so she rounded up a group of people and organized them in cleaning up. Of course other people heard what they were doing and began fixing up other parts of the castle. Each area had a D.A. member in charge and of course Hermione was overlooking the library.

It was there while clearing the rubble of another collapsed wall that Hermione came across a small room. It held a table, a chair, an old leather bound book, and scholar's glasses. With what Hermione found in the text she took it and the glasses straight to the room Harry was in.

* * *

><p>Hermione arrives in the 'prison room' as it was dubbed by everyone. It was really just a small classroom with an attached office that Draco slept in. The desks were pushed to the back and a sitting area was erected with a sofa, a few chairs, and a low table.<p>

Hermione entered startling Draco and Harry from one of their daily arguments about comforts or some such nonsense. Personally Hermione thought Draco should be helping rebuild the school, but he wasn't allowed a wand outside this room and people didn't want to pass that up. She didn't see the big deal though the casters rarely used anything over fifth year jinxs and Draco had used worse on others when he was a sixth year.

Hermione called attention to herself and showed Harry the book she found ignoring Draco rolling his eyes, she knew a spell that could do that for him it was quite painful though.

"Look at this Harry," she exclaimed excitedly. "One of the walls in the library was hiding a study room and this book." She handed the book to Harry to read, but he waited for her to explain it while he skimmed. "It's a history of the world from the beginning, told in a magical perspective. You know our history only goes back as far as the fall of Atlantis and the raise of Merlin. I only skimmed it on the way over here so I don't know all the details yet but this tells how the world was made, the original name of Atlantis (It's Númenor, by the way) and all other types of things.

Before Harry could reply, Neville Longbottom burst into the room. It seems Ron finally got tired of Draco being there but Seamus Finnegan was trying to talk him down while Neville came and warned them. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance then Hermione put the book and glasses to the side on the low table.

"You know Ron, he won't be talked down and he has gotten much better at "inspiring" people so I wouldn't be surprised if he instigated a riot already." Hermione said taking out her wand.

Neville set up himself as a physical barrier between Draco and the door, while Draco discreetly took out his wand, not that it didn't go unnoticed. Harry looked around and sighed before tilting his face up with his hand on the bridge of his nose. It was just like the hot-headed member of the trio to go in wands blazing. When Harry removed his hand he was still looking up and saw a shocking but unsurprising sight, but before he could call attention to it ten people had blown open the doors and started firing and disarmers.

Of course they were ready and holding the larger group off, forcing them to put up shields and pushing them back into the hall. Ron was the only one to gain footing into the room dodging around and sending his own spells back. It was Draco that saw an opening and fired a cutting curse at Ron's wand hand, but a shield came from above him and deflecting the spell towards the side table where the book and glasses where.

In an instant the curse struck the book and was absorbed and a blue glowing sphere formed around the book. No one took notice as the sphere fluctuated and grew rapidly, but then it expanded to the size of the room freezing everything it touched.

To the outside observers the room simply imploded, leaving nothing but burns gouged deep into the walls, ceiling and floor of the room.

That day the wizarding world lost a savior again. This time for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings

Chapter 2: So cold

Disclaimer: I knew something was missing from the first chapter. Do you think they would sue me and because I have nothing, revoke my computer time at the library?

If anyone was there in the top of the mountains they might have seen the glimmer in the sky that became six glimmers and then six small bodies hurtling towards the peeks below.

Even though no one saw the six beings crash into the mountains, their presence sent a physic shockwave which spread out through the land.

* * *

><p>On the road traveling south an old man cloaked in grey paused and turned towards the west. <strong>Healer.<strong>

In a tower of obsidian stone an old man cloaked in white turned away from a crystal orb and looked towards the west. **Scholar.**

In a distant forest near a pool of clear water an ethereal woman of great beauty peered deep into the calm waters before turning towards the west. **Seer.**

In another distant forest, this one darker than the last, an old man cloak in brown turned from his animal companions and looked towards the west. He hoped the others could handle this as he felt it wasn't of animal nor plant nature and therefore didn't concern him. **Grower.**

Heading away from dark forbidding mountains the darkly cloaked figure paused, halting the eight similar figures, and turned towards the west. Whatever it was, it was weak and didn't feel to be a threat but he would kill it if it ever crossed his path. **Warrior.**

In the dark forbidding mountains a creature was gaining back its powers slowly and felt something go through his non-physical form, something that could either hinder or help him in the future. **Leader.**

To the far-east, two old men cloaked in blue jerked but did not pause in their battle against the dark beings surrounding them. Something interesting was happening and because of their mission they were not to be part of it. It didn't really matter to them though, here in the east everyday was an adventure. **Trouble. Fun.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't the impact with the ground that woke them nor was it the cold or the pain from their changed bodies, the newly changed six beings were awoken by a feeling.<p>

Waking up they recognized those around them by the feel of their auras alone as their appearance was so changed. They had no time to ponder their new bodies as they felt despair once again. Dismissing their bare state they all headed off towards the feeling, with one of them picking something up off the ground as they went.

They made their way into a crevice on the face of the mountain that opened up into a large cave with two paths. The first path led someone they could feel a cold breeze coming from, while the second path they could feel despair and loneliness. They went silently down the second path and came upon a nest with five eggs that compared to the tallest of them reached their neck. The feeling was coming from the nest, checking the eggs they found only two had survived and they were cold to the touch.

The red-headed one began to cast a warming charm at the eggs but the male blonde and bushy-haired ones stopped him. A warming charm cast directly on the egg would have overheated it and cooked the small life inside. They instead cast warming charms on themselves and, after clearing out the dead shells, surrounded the egg. Not long after they gave in to the pain racking their bodies and feel into a healing sleep.

* * *

><p>It was some time later with time moving on as the little ones slept before they began to rise. They were slow to wake with a soreness but no lingering pains in their bodies. The first to wake was Harry and shortly after Hermione, Draco, Neville, Ron and lastly Luna.<p>

Though disoriented they quickly recognized the changes in their physical bodies. First they had aged backwards several years and looked to be around eight years old, with Hermione as the tallest and Harry and Luna as the shortest. The second change was their state of undress, which Ron was the first to notice with a yelp and quick bid to hide his privates. And the third change they noticed in the dark was that their skin glittered with an inner light.

It was then that six stomachs rumbled. Looking around the dark cave the only food they could find was the three dead eggs and each refused to eat whatever was in it until they looked through the whole cave system and maybe they could find some clothes.

Problem was everyone but Draco wanted to go but some had to stay behind with the eggs and only Harry really trusted Draco. So with some protest they would split into two groups; Harry, Ron, and Draco would go look for other food and Hermione and Luna would stay with the egg and Neville would be first defense against anything that could pop up.

They walked back through the tunnel they vaguely remembered and went the other way towards the cold draft. They hardly felt the change in temperature because the warming charm they used adjusted with them. Exploring the caves they found that all the rooms were large and at what they thought was the main cave the entrance opened up wide enough for several Hungarian Horntails to fit through at once and it was towering with gold, jewels and other treasures. It was in this room they found some old style clothes and other clothe to cover themselves with.

Most of the caves were empty and some had weapons and empty armor, and a lot of it was tiny armor for people about their size. Not even Draco was clueless to the implications that they were either in goblin territory or someone employed hundreds of child soldiers not even in their teens yet. Either option was a bad one. It wasn't until the last cave near the entrance and exposed to the snow of the mountains that they found food.

There were piles of herbs which Ron and Harry recognized as thistle, nettles, mustard grass an seeds and piles of milkweed. In another corner was a small pile of frozen fish and what looked to be legs of goats. Harry and Ron were used to the sight of the dead animals having traveled to market and either had a hand in making meals or watching, so they wrapped the meat in clothe to carry while Draco wrapped a large pile of nettles.

On the way back to the egg chamber they picked up a large cauldron and after dumping the gold packed it with ice and snow. It was Ron who remembered to taken the wooden ends of the broken weapons so they could use it to build a fire.

Once back with the others they built a fire, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Harry had camp experience with non-magical fires, and set the cauldron on to melt the ice and snow. While waiting for the water to thaw and boil the boys described the cave system and concluded that they were in a dragon's den. Due to the armor they came to the thought that the dragon fought against goblins and since its nest was left cold it must have been captured or killed while outside the caves for whatever killed it would have taken the treasure and the eggs.

In the light of the fire they dressed in the clothes that didn't have meat wrapped in it and saw the other changes to their bodies. Starting with the most notable of changes was Hermione. Where before her hair was dull sable brown it was now a dark golden honey which flowed straight down her back in a cascade like silk. Her skin gained a natural tan that would have caused her skin to turn red before and lastly her eyes; her eyes had turned a shade of amber not unlike Remus'.

Next was Neville. His skin, which was brow with all his time spent outdoors or in the greenhouses tending to plants, had lightened to a pale creamy texture. His hair, blonde before, had darkened a few shades until it matched Hermione's and his eyes had turned green. It wasn't a green like Harrys' but it was the color of new leaves or grass after the rain, his eyes had gained the color of the Earth itself.

Ron was the next big change. Instead of his Weasley carrot top his hair had become a rich blood red, his skin was tan and clear of freckles and finally his eyes; Ron's eyes had turned such a dark black that the iris disappeared and if you looked directly into them you could lose your way in the dark.

The last three didn't really change all that much but the small changes that did come were painfully obvious to those that knew them.

Harry's black hair had, if you can believe it, darkened even more until it looked as if it pulled in the light around his head. His skin became pale and rosy looking, finally his eyes had turned a violet color that seemed to shift from light to dark.

Luna kept her pale skin and vacant looking expression but her eyes became like Harrys' in an ever-changing purple. Her hair actually lightened from its pale blonde until it was a luminescent silver.

Then Draco, his skin had become tan and unlike the pale before it made him look healthier. His hair kept its blonde color only darkening a few shades, but it was his eyes that held the biggest change. His eyes turned from grey to blue and instead of a pupil it had crisscrossing white lines that looked like a child's drawing of a star.

* * *

><p>It was hours later with their hunger and curiosity satisfied that they once again broached the subject of the eggs that lay between them. But given that their bodies were once again young and unused to the hours they kept, they quickly drifted off.<p>

If maybe they stayed up an hour more they would have heard and then felt a great beast enter the caves where they slept and thought themselves safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings**

**Chapter 3: Mother**

**Disclaimer: Harry and Luna would have made a much better couple, traveling the globe, finding interesting things and creatures, having the babies. But I could not have conveyed a world of wonder such as the tale J.K. Rowling had spun upon her pages. I also do not own Dragon's Keep.**

The lady serpent swooped down from above the snow-bearing clouds and made a smooth landing into the mouth of her cave. She was easily twice the size of a full grown Hungarian Horntail and still she had a youth about her.

Upon setting down her burden of food she smelled a foreign scent about. It was a fresh scent not four days old and smelt of many young two-leggers just cut off from their mother's teat. It was only young she smelt with no trace of their minders about them or the cave. Curious she followed the scent back towards her egg chamber.

Going quicker least her eggs be in danger she came upon the sight of only two of the eggs she had layed upon the nest with six two-legged beasts laid out around them. Looking around she spied a fire pit with a cauldron holding the little thieves' leftover meal and in the corner abandoned she saw her other three eggs.

She grew angry and came to the conclusion that the vermin spawn was abandoned and had stolen the warmth of her nest from her first clutch. Moving towards the offending sight she sought to crush them slowly beneath her claws for robbing her pips of their life.

Upon resting her claw on the one closest to the exit she stopped surprised. The small form below her foot emanated an inner heat that felt warmer than the sands below it. Lifting her foot she pushed aside the sands and instead of finding stones glowing with heat she found cold rocks. She checked each interloper and found they all exuded heat. Going over to the discarded eggs she sniffed them and gave a keening hurt sound. The eggs smelt strongly of death, to strongly for the few days the others had stumbled into her caves.

Turning back towards the nest she was saddened, if not for the heat emanating from the wee ones all of her first clutch would have been dead because of her stupidity and if she had not been surprised she would have killed the ones that saved the ones that could be saved.

Really looking at them she saw they were covered in the tapestries and clothes she deemed not to burn otherwise they were without the outer skins she knew the two-leggers needed to survive in this biting cold. They were truly abandoned in this world and with the loss of three of her own these little ones had found a place where they were welcomed.

She set about rolling the three eggs out of the cave but before she left she breathed fire over the small fire pit to bring forth the flames once more.

* * *

><p>It was the next day that the children rose and found a large dragon looming over them. So scared they were that none of them spoke and all were surprised when the dragon did.<p>

"A haba hini il gorga ten' amin have lle ar' amin aa' hoth lle varna. Tolo anin naur.*" The dragon said all of that in Sindarin. Of course coming from a place where English is many peoples first language, the children didn't understand.

The dragon took their silence for shock and continued to croon softly at them. The six looked among themselves and starting talking softly.

"I don't think it's going to kill us, and it's trying to speak to us." Said Neville.

"The language is a human one, it sounds as if it is comprised of Welsh and Celtic and Norse elements but I only know a few words by sound. I never studied Welsh or Celtic languages I was going to wait until after Hogwarts to delve deeper into other cultures, but Norse was glossed over in ancient runes," Said a slightly panicking Hermione.

Harry was the only one watching the dragon and was listening as it started speaking in a hissing growling language that began to make since to him.

"I can understand it." Harry said quietly but they didn't hear him until he repeated himself.

They all turned to look at Harry to explain. "I can't understand all of it but some of it is parseltounge. She is singing." They looked at Harry incredulously but no one tried to stop him as he slowly approached the edge of the nest towards the dragon. Only taking up defensive positions getting ready to pull him back.

"Great dragon," Harry began and the dragon whipped his head towards him. "What isss it you want of usss?"

"Sssnake child, I require nothing of you. You and your nessstlingsss will ssstay here in this nessst with me. I will take you and keep you sssafe. You need not fear the two-leggersss here."

Harry turned back to the others and told them what the dragon said. "It wants us to stay here and take care of us as its children, and I don't see the other eggs anywhere."

"There have been instances where animals including dragons have adopted other species after the loss of one of their own hatchlings," explained Luna in a serious voice.

"And since we have the appearance of children she has taken us as her own," exclaimed Hermione.

"But that does not explain where we are," drawled Draco in a nervous voice from the back of the group.

Harry turned back towards the dragon and began to speak once again. "Great dragon, we thank you for the ssshelter and the assssssurance of sssafety. But where are we? The land outssside your home isss unfamiliar to usss, we are lossst.

"Ssso far from your nessst they lead you that I do not recognize the scent of your people on these mountains. You are in Ered Luin, the cold Blue Mountainsss that trail off into the Belegaer. Now that you are mine you will call me Atara*. Sssleep for Laurelin's Anar will not rise for some time yet." The Dragon turned away and blew fire into the pit until the room heated to 43 degrees Celsius and they could not stay awake the heat smothering their consciousness.

* * *

><p>They woke the next day, hours after sunrise, to find the dragon or Atara gone, but the pot that before was filled with fish and goat stew was filled with cooling water and bitter smelling herbs that had boiled down into a thick syrup. It was still warm in the room but not stifling like the night before.<p>

Wondering what would happen now that they had been taken in by a dragon and still didn't know where they were except somewhere high in the "Blue Mountains" as the dragon had called it. They also weren't that far inland as they were close to the Belegaer or Sundering Seas.

It was as they were discussing making a plan Neville brushed up against something smooth and leathery by Luna's leg. Looking down he sees that it is a book.

"Luna where did this come from?" he asked her.

Everyone looked over as Neville held the book aloft and Hermione exclaimed. "That's the history book."

When no one made the connection Hermione became exasperated. "It's the book that I was showing you before all this happened. The book on the true history of the world." She explained.

"But I wonder how it arrived with us when our clothes and wands did not make the journey. Actually it might have something to do with us being here in the first place." Hermione then got carried off into the world inside the book while the others exchanged glances and continued their discussion.

"First things first, we need a loo, preferably somewhere private." Ron said looking to be barely holding his bladder. Now that they thought about it they felt as if it had been days since they last went and they were full to bursting, even Hermione looked uncomfortable though still buried in words.

With the room so warm they gave a lasting glance at the eggs before they all ran towards the cave opening. By-passing the dead ended caves they raced for the true exit out of the mountains.

Draco was the first to lose his bladder in the middle of the treasure room.

Hermione made it past the hill of gold coins before she too lost the bodily war.

Ron's undoing came when he tried to turn back and help Hermione.

Neville lost when he tripped over an ornate throne.

It was neck in neck with Luna and Harry still racing for the exit, not stopping to mourn the loss of their comrades. When the exit was within sight they briefly nodded to each other before throwing one last burst of speed and flinging themselves into the snowdrifts outside where they promptly made yellow snow.

After sighing in relief Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hadn't had an accident since he was three years old, but until Dudley was ten Harry was in put on cleaning duty. It was times like those when he wished he could just wave his hand and it would al just vanish, yeah just like it did now.

Wait a minute. Harry looked down at himself and saw that he and the surrounding snow was clean of his and Luna's accident, in fact about a few feet of snow was missing from directly around them. Looking down at his outstretched hand in confusion he spied a black mark under his makeshift sleeve. Before he could examine it there was a scream from inside the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hello my children do not fear for I have you and I shall keep you safe. Come near the fire.<strong>

***Mother**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings**

**Chapter 4: Wanded Magiks**

**Disclaimer: ****我沒有自己的哈利波特，指環王，或龍的保持。這裡唯一的事情，是我是面目全非的情節。**

**Wǒ méiyǒu zìjǐ de hā lì bō tè, zhǐhuán wáng, huò lóng de bǎochí. Zhèlǐ wéiyī de shìqíng, shì wǒ shì miànmùquánfēi de qíngjié****.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Lord of the rings, or Dragon's Keep. The only thing here that is mine is the unrecognizable plot.**

* * *

><p>Harry and Luna had heard a scream from inside and rushed back into the cave to check on their friends. Quickly passing the entrance they saw Neville ahead of them heading towards where the noise had come from.<p>

Pass the hills of gold they came upon an odd sight. Draco was once again unclothed but clean and trying to cover himself with his soiled clothes nowhere in sight while Hermione was trying to wrestle down Ron while pulling at his sleeve and with the new height difference she was winning.

"What happened," demanded Neville as the first to come upon the sight.

"The weasel attacked me, **Again**. He also vanished my clothes somehow." Draco said while pulling down a tapestry from one of the piles to cover himself.

"Harry vanished the snow outside. Well not all of the snow, and not even a lot of it maybe about two feet of snow in a circle the diameter of five feet. He also vanished the yellow from the snow and from our clothes." Luna informed everyone.

Hermione had finally got Ron's sleeve up and it showed of a black tattoo. Everyone crowded around to see the writhing ink. It was a magical tattoo of a unicorn. It was done in a tribal style and all black except for one white tail hair. Like the dark mark it moved, stomping its hooves and tossing its mane.

Harry remembered the black marks under his sleeve and pulled it up. He also had a tribal tattoo except his was in the shape of Fawkes and again one of the tail feathers was brightly colored unlike the rest of the body. The phoenix would spread its wings and tilt back its head as if it was flying down his arm.

Harry was the first one to have a reaction. "It is my wand." As he said that he waved his arm over Hermione, Neville and Ron "Scourgify" and they were once again clean of refuse and dirt.

Upon his actions the others pulled up their sleeves and found similar tattoos. Draco and Neville also had unicorns, except that Neville's hair was located in the mane of the unicorn.

Hermione had a dragon on her arm with a red string colored directly over its heart.

Luna was once again the odd man, err... woman, um... girl out. Instead of some type of animal or magical beast Luna had an egg on her wand arm. It was a normal looking egg with a unique swirling pattern and instead of one piece colored in there were three small sections that looked to have broken off from the main shell and they were all different kinds of colors.

* * *

><p>Once back in the egg room they checked on the eggs and settled into the nest once again. Before they could discuss becoming one with their wands they heard the dragon nearing the chamber.<p>

A roaring crackling noise came from its throat as it entered the room holding a bundle of clothe in one claw. It laid out its bounty and they found it to be thick winter clothes lined with fur of some kind. Before they could wonder where the dragon had gotten them they spied a drying line still attached and had to smile.

As the dragon laid out the clothes a noise like a strangled trumpet accompanied each piece. The others looked to Harry for an explanation but he only had a blank look. The dragon was once again speaking in the crooning language from the day before that he only understood pieces of. It sounded as if the dragon was naming what the clothes were in its language.

After pointing out all the new clothes the dragon piled them into the nest and checked on the bitter syrup in the cauldron.

Looking through the clothes they all found something to wear and after getting dressed, with the only privacy being that they turned their backs, they looked over to the clanking noise to find the dragon had gathered the cauldron and some shallow stone bowls and brought it closer to them. Atara than pushed the bowls closer until they each grabbed one and then she pointed to the broth "Ruggthllioh". She said the strange word a few times before just looking at them.

Of course they were all cautious of what a dragon constituted as food, but it only seemed to be herbs and water and looking at the thick syrup they became hungry.

The drink was extremely bitter and strangely filling. Once it settled in their stomachs it became uncomfortably warm and too soon for them the cauldron was empty. It was like Firewhiskey in the guts but bitter and it didn't leave them feeling sloshed but full of angry energy.

It didn't surprise anyone that Ron and Draco were the first to start fighting, but usually Ron threw the first punch. Soon they were all a pile of flailing limbs and restless accusations. All the while their atara stood by watching.

It was half an hour later that they stopped and just laid out on the floor of the cave panting. The fire inside them had become bearable and there restless energy was spent in the brawl they had. Tired and bruised they didn't feel like moving.

Out the corner of their eyes they saw atara pushing the two remaining eggs towards their sprawled out bodies. Harry sat up and watched as atara moved the twigs, sand and clothe that made up their nest and uncovered five large stones. She rolled them over to the fire and switched out the red stones for the cold ones. She put the stones in the nest and covered them with the sand and twigs once again before moving the eggs and then them into the newly warm nest.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up having no idea when she had fallen asleep. Looking around she noticed everyone was still asleep and atara only looked up when she heard her move. Moving to the side of the nest where she had put the book down and pulled it from under the leftover clothe. Looking around once more she pulled up her sleeve and concentrated before moving her arm in the pattern to turn on the nighttime reading light she usually used. Once it was cast it lit up the entire cave and she had to quickly turn it off. She tried it once more before giving up with a sigh. If the nightlight was strong enough to light up the cave she feared that the lumos would blind her if she used it.<p>

Giving it up she moved closer to the fire for light and waited for the others to wake up. As she began reading the book she learned how the Valar created Arda from Music of the Ainur or The Great Music and The Great Song. It was the time before light, lasting only one-thousand and forty-nine years.

As the others started to wake up atara left the room only to come back a few minutes later with five large fish. As they watched, atara blew fire over the fish until the outside was dark and crackling and the juice was running clear. She then split the fish in half and held out a piece to Neville but when he tried to grab it she pulled back and said, "Auruggullitthhh". She said it a few more times before Neville tried it himself.

"Aurug…," Neville growled out and it sounded as if he was retching. He tried again, "Ruggullit," and spittle dribbled down his chin. After another try he barked out the word and received the half of fish, that even cut in half stretched his arm span.

Atara turned to the next child and repeated her previous actions until all but Draco was left. The stubborn boy that he was he refused to speak in DragonTounge and he received no fish. When Hermione turned back to her book Draco was still refusing to eat.

It was an hour after sunset and the repeating of words in DragonTounge before they once again went to bed.

* * *

><p>It was after two days of bitter broth and fighting that Draco finally gave in a choked out the words in DragonTounge. It had actually become fun for the others saying the many words they were learning, soon they might even be able to understand their atara without help from Harry who had taken to the new language quite well.<p>

It was also two days later that they came up with a semi-plan to leave and find out where they were, at least until Hermione came to the part in her history book that described the end of The Years of Trees, where it described how the sun was made from the last fruit of Laurelin with the name Anar. The same names atara had called the sun.

The dragon now, their atara was bigger than any dragons recorded and she was an unknown species, from what she had gathered from Harry's talks with atara Soval Phare was the common language of the lands atara had traveled with Quenya and Khuzdul being used by the beings at the bottom of the mountains by the short brick breakers and the tall tree climbers (who they kind of smelled like as a species). Of course time-travel wasn't unheard of "cough" third year "cough" but she doubted they had traveled thousands of years into the past just because a book lead her to certain conclusions, not that she would tell them she doubted the book could you imagine the jokes they would make.

Hermione went to Harry first. She had him ask atara what year it was and they both received a shock. It was the 2963 of the Third Age as recorded by the Tilion the spirit of the moon and Arien the spirit of the sun. According to the book their time was in the Fourth Age some ways away, 59 years until the fourth age begins then another 1970 until any of them are born.

They brought the findings to the rest of the group and watched as their thrown together plans crashed.

"I don't think we're human any more either." Hermione said in a small voice.

When everyone but Harry and Luna looked at her incredulously she continued. "We have changed, our senses are better, the eye colors some of us have aren't normal, our skin glitters in the night and have you noticed the way we speak it feels like I'm singing all the time."

Everyone but Harry looked at her and couldn't dispute her evidence. In fact Harry had walked to the other side of the cave, which was vacant since atara had left after answering the question, clutching his arm opposite the tattoo. Hermione ignored him for now but she made note of it.

"If we aren't human then what are we, Veela?" Ron asked. "You're just being ridiculous Hermione a change like that would have caused great pain and left us laid out for days, not to mention the ritual to do it is so dangerous usually leaving only 1 out of every 20 people who do it alive."

Everyone turned to face Ron, it was rare that he knew such details and even then most of his knowledge was on qudditch and food. Blushing Ron looked away and mumbled the answer to their unspoken question. "When Bill started seeing Fleur a few days after the battle I got worried that she was ensnaring him then Ginny brought up how cute their kids would be and I got worried that the children they had wouldn't be healthy, you know being half human. I made a list of potions and spells for Bill and Fleur if they decided to stay together that would ensure the baby came out alright. In the same books there was a ritual on cross-species adoption that looked interesting."

"Back to the topic, no Ron I don't think we are veela. First off only females are veela and we all are glowing second veela didn't exist in the second age what with being a product of elves and humans that lost all properties elves had except their exceptional beauty, no in fact I think we are elves or as atara calls them tree-climbers." Hermione explained.

It was then that Draco exploded. "I am no filthy house elf!" Before he could work himself up Hermione interrupted.

"Not a house elf, but a High Elf or Faye. Immortal beings that were champions of war, councilors of humans and later tricksters." Once again Hermione made note of when Harry flinched at the word immortal.

"But didn't the Faye die out?" Neville asked.

"That's just it they didn't. In exchange for immortality their birth rates decreased and according to this book they went on to the Undying Lands, their first home cut off from this plane of existence in the future. And you are correct Ron a change like that would leave us in pain and out of it for a few days, just like when we arrived here in the past." Hermione told.

"And it's all thanks to Harry." Luna told them.

They looked from her to a guilty looking Harry and before Hermione could demand answers or Harry could apologize she continued. "The Master of Death is immortal, trapped between living and dead never to pass on until he could become what he owned. Connected together the six became the same forever living, only five could be struck down either in battle or by grief."

Disturbed by Luna's words they turned to Harry who showed them a second tattoo on his other wrist this one a simple symbol. The symbol of the Hallows, the sign of the Master of Death.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings**

**Chapter 5: The Breaking**

**Disclaimer: I'm not saying let's go kill all the stupid people…I'm just saying let's remove all the warning labels and let the problem sort itself out. Jk, stupid people make the best bloopers and without bloopers we wouldn't get brilliant ideas that resulted from others and our own mistakes. So just try to be responsible when you hear that I do not own the following known people and plots. Take care of yourselves and each other.**

* * *

><p>"You're immortal." Ron said stating it like a fact. "You are immortal and you didn't say anything you idiot. What if you had stopped aging altogether? Would you have even asked for helped or just gone into hiding like you did with Malfoy there? What would you have done when we died leaving you behind? That's what Luna said right, 'trapped between living and dead never to pass on'."<p>

It was amazing how much the war had changed Ron's perspective that he could see what Harry had for the curse it was. It was also good to see that he knew Harry so well as to guess out his entire plan in those few accusing questions.

Harry couldn't meet there eyes as he wallowed in his guilt sure that his friends, and Draco, blamed him for their current situation. It was understandable that he jumped when arms wrapped around him. Looking up he saw it was Neville.

"I used to make tons of mistakes because I didn't have the confidence and was always sure I would mess something up. Those times they were my fault because I….. I messed up on purpose, I didn't want anyone to get their hopes in me. It was you that made see that I should do better for myself. This is not your fault Harry."

The others then came in for a hug. "That's right Harry, if anything this is an opportunity for us. According to the books elves are immortal only being defeated in battle can kill one. We had enough training with the last battle and now we have a dragon on our side." Hermione said through suspiciously wet eyes.

"Yeah mate, you aren't getting rid of us that easily." Said Ron not masking his own tears

They went to sleep minutes later emotionally exhausted.

* * *

><p>For the next week they fell into routine. In the morning they would drink a bitter broth then run wild with restless energy before falling asleep. In the afternoon they would learn DragonTounge and try to come up with plans and before they feel asleep they experimented with their magic tattoos.<p>

It was comfortable, it was predictable and it all changed in one afternoon.

Atara had been acting frenzied since the eggs had moved during the night. She gathered the bitter herbs in great piles and boiled plenty of snow to water. The children helped where they could, moving burning stones preparing the fires and sweeping the egg chamber while moving around the large dragon. It was exciting and all they could do was wait and watch.

An egg cracked and atara growled like the purring of a cat. The first egg broke and after some jostling a snout poked through the crack sniffling and snorting.

Atara turned towards the cauldron to check the waters and found it still hot before turning back to the nest.

With another crack the first pip was out. It crept over the sand flicking out its red tongue towards its mother. The pip was nose to tail the length of a Neville who was the second tallest at 4'.3'. His scales, all wet and shiny, were a golden bronze and near translucent. Its wings were mashed to its sides and small.

He scratched at the nest with his claws and cried out like all newborns, except he had no tears.

"He will be Alamar, the golden one" said Atara proudly. The others could see that his scales had the promise of gold as he grew older.

The next pip came along quicker bursting from his shell with a strength that seemed greater than that of his brother. He smashed the shell that was holding him and made deep impressions in the sand as he crept towards Atara.

"He will be Jahari, one of youth and great strength."

Atara took a great piece of the broken shell and filled it with the water and brought it towards the pips.

They dipped their snouts in the broth and drank. They change seemed instant, soon they were growling, biting and clawing at one another. Alamar bit Jahari but he was the smaller of the two and soon was at the bottom. They breathed fire and scratched open shallow wounds on each other. They hissed and snarled, and like when they six did it atara stood by and watched.

Once they pips settled down and fell asleep atara turned towards the others with an odd look on her snout.

First she looked to Hermione, "You will be Saphira, one who gathers knowledge."

Then Neville, "You will be Aithusa, light of the sun."

Ron, "You will be Thorn, one of hot fires."

Draco, "You will be Grandeeney, one of healing."

Harry, "You will be Fyre, one of small stature." Everyone smiled at that.

Finally Luna was given a name, "You will be Gwyneira, one as pure as snow."

* * *

><p>-Time skip a few months, still in 2963-<p>

They were glad atara had given them lessons in DragonTounge before the pips were born, because they had to speak only that for the six months it took the little ones to begin to speak. According to atara that was before schedule and probably had something to do with their magiks. The pips were a rowdy pair and given their small size it was easy to rough house with them as long as they had some healing sap from the few plants they could scrounge up growing out of the cave entrance.

It was in those months that they watched atara teach the pips not to cry.

Just as bitterness was a dragon's milk, anger was their tears. To cry would kill a dragon, it would drown their inner flame and snuff out their life. A dragon's sorrow was shown in its anger, instead of tears they would lift their jaw and roar it out. The flames from them would be so hot they would turn blue. It was a truly haunting sight.

* * *

><p>-Time skip 2964-<p>

It was a year later after they all, including the pips, could understand fluent DragonTounge that atara began giving lessons starting with dragon history. Saphira of course began to write it all down wanting to chronical the history. Atara never brought back paper but they found sealed inkwells in the treasury and bound the shed dragon skins together to make a book, and given that dragons shed every month until two years after they were hatched and then every six months afterward there was a lot of material for her to use.

* * *

><p>-Time skip 2968-<p>

Four years after atara began teaching them dragon lessons Gwyneira began to toss and turn in her sleep and soon after so did Fyre. If anyone was not sleeping or if atara had not gone out in search of food, someone would have seen them begin to glow. It wasn't the natural glow that their skin had taken on after they had become elves, it was the glow of the moon. Tilion had found two that he could work through much like Galadriel but they were untainted by the rings of power.

That night the two elflings dreamed of a child being born. The child was tiny no bigger than their hands as Fyre and Gwyneira were the smallest of their groups that was one tiny baby. They could see through the child's eyes to his parents were their size. It made them asp at the love that two people could hold towards such a small being.

* * *

><p>-Time skip 2973-<p>

There was practically nothing a dragon did not know. Atara had taught them all about the world, languages, divining (all dragons have some sense of the paranormal), all the different species in the world of Arda and maths. When atara taught them mathematics it was awe-inspiring, they would have compared her knowledge to that of a goblins years ago before their history lesson when they learned goblins were as of now a war mongering species that cared little for monetary things and dwarves were the miners of now.

It had been ten years of lessons and practicing their magic and learning to hunt. They were not human anymore and knew that elves aged slowly but it still surprised them that they had only physically aged one year and looked nine instead of the eleven they were in body or the twenty-seven they were in mind, not to mention if any elf saw them they would think they were ninety years old.

After ten years with their only outing being near the caves it was time for the pips who were half the size of their mother to learn to fly and hunt. The last few months were spent gliding down from small drifts and exercising their wings to bring up their strength. Now was the true test.

Standing at the edge of the cliff they could see how the mountain face dipped into a steep drop where below they could barely see jagged pikes of stone jutting out. Suddenly atara took to the sky. She dived down until she barely skimmed the rocks, tearing at them with her great claws then she circled out of their vision.

She came at them from behind seconds later, her great shadow covering the snow before she did.

"Alamar. The sky is yours to conquer." She said folding her wings neatly.

Once again they all looked down to see the rocks promising death to those that jumped. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out in a stream of fire Alamar looked to Jahari before developing a supine smirk and quitting the cliff-side.

As soon as he leapt he froze up and continued to fall until atara yelled for him to spread his wings. With his wings spread atara slowed into a spiraling spin before his wings caught the air and he began to flap picking up speed and steering away from the rocks. He circled in the air crying out is joy in loud roars before he came bank and crashed into the snow behind them in lieu of landing on his claws. Then it was Jahari's turn.

Jahari was much more confident after his leap, already his wings were spread and instead of going down towards the rocks like his bearer and nest-mate he went higher towards the clouded sky. They watched as he circled above them taking dives and swoops in the air much like Fyre did on his broom so long ago. When he landed minutes later it was the same as Alamar, clumsy.

Thinking themselves done for the day the six turned away from the cliff to find atara blocking their way.

"Fyre, the sky is yours to conquer." Atara said in a tone of finality as if daring them to question her.

"Atara, it is too much. We have no wings to fly just as we have no fire." Saphira tried to reason, but she had picked the wrong argument and as soon as the words left her mouth she knew it.

Thorn was the first to liken the broth to a bitter Firewhiskey and also the first to test it by blowing fire after channeling his magic. Since then they had all taken to practicing the new skill with Alamar and Jahari.

"You have fire, I have seen," she said amused that Saphira had forgotten. "Just as I have seen you Fyre, when you think us rested or not looking. I watched you fly and now you shall fly again."

Everyone turned to Fyre and found that he looked red and not with cold.

"My mother, she could fly. I saw it when Snape showed me his memories," he said in a quiet voice as if he didn't want them to hear, and he probably didn't. Harry had so few private memories of his parents that they weren't surprised that he kept that to himself.

Looking back at atara Fyre saw an expectant look on her face before he turned towards the cliff and sat down at the edge. He looked back up at his… his family, before he pushed himself off the cliff.

The others including Alamar and Jahari rushed for the edge and saw nothing. There was no Fyre falling through the air or flying, no body crushed along the jagged stones. They began to panic until they heard a scream of exhilaration. Looking up into the sky the saw him with his arms spread out and his head thrown back in joy.

Despite them not blaming Fyre for their situation he blamed himself. He tried to make it up to them in his actions but he had become saddened, weighed down by his own chains. In the air he was free, that was the only way to describe it.

When Fyre came down for a landing it was with the grace of having done so for years. Though he showed his elation on his face there was trepidation in his eyes that lightened when everyone shared his joy at flight.

Atara then looked at Grandeeney, with a few words of advice from Fyre he leapt from the cliff arms outstretched. As it was a new experience for him he only managed to slow down his fall until he glided away from the rocks and had to be retrieved by atara. It was on his second try that he began to fly, he was still shaky but he did a few turns before landed on his knees back where he started with everyone else. Only Thorn had to be saved from hitting the rocks as he was so excited he couldn't concentrate.

This continued until only Aithusa and Saphira were left.

In the last two years at Hogwarts and the last ten years living with dragons, Aithusa had grown confident in himself as if his family had never brought him so low with their snide words and hateful actions. While Aithusa had become strong in body and spirit, he still remembered his first time on a broom, but he also remembered his last. In fifth year Ginny had help him get over his fears and take up flying again. It was slow going at first but soon he was confident on the broom, oh he would never be able to pull of the stunts that even some of the third years could do but he could fly straight and he could fly fast.

Remembering the advice Harry had given them about filling themselves with magic and then releasing it to the winds, Aithusa took a deep breath to center himself and unlike the others he stepped off the cliff calmly.

Aithusa could feel the wind rushing past his ears, he could hear it howling past his body and he could feel his magic singing in his blood. Aithusa called to his magic and pushed it into that wind. At first it resisted him but he soothed it and soon the wind calmed till it like him was still. Opening eyes he didn't know he had closed Aithusa found himself standing in the air halfway between the rocks and his family. Slowly he leaned back and smiled, it was nothing like the broom training. Instead of relying on the flimsy wooden construct he depended on his magic. His magic that was strong and saved his life before he could count. It felt wonderful.

The others watched as Aithusa came up from his standstill and became one with the wind. Unlike Fyre, Thorn or Grandeeney who did all types of stunts Aithusa seemed to swim on the air currents. It was like watching a fish in its element. Coming to a landing he and the most serene smile and when he opened his eyes they glowed with power and life it filled them all with peace, even the nervous Saphira.

Saphira had to be pushed from the cliff she was so worked up and it wasn't until her fourth try that she managed to get a hold on her magic. She would have to practice and it would probably never be her favorite thing to do but she would become a natural.

* * *

><p>It was days after their flying lessons that atara brought them out to the Belegaer. They had come down from high in the mountain to an overhanging cliff where they watched as the winter-clad humans deployed fishing boats from the Bay of Forochel. Atara told them that they lived far north where snow was always on the ground so as to be away from the tree-climbers and small mountain men that hunted their kind.<p>

With the death of Smaug, dragons had gone into hiding rarely being spotted by two-leggers. There numbers had begun to dwindle after the defeat of the dark one that created them. The dragons as a whole, except for the fell beasts, decided to disappear from the two-legger view.

Atara had brought them down the mountain to fish. Water was dangerous to dragons as it could put out their fire if left for two long, so they had developed a method for fishing. That night when the boats were brought in and the humans retreated to their dwellings except for a few patrolman, they took to the sky with the darkness giving them cover.

Once past the village bay and out into the sea atara began circling the water lower and lower until when she turned to the side her wings glided over the water. Atara circled many time until the circle was cut into the water by a power they did not know she had and then she began to sing.

Atara sang in the language of water, the smooth rush of a stream, the thunder of a waterfall, the stillness of a pond and the vastness of the sea. Atara sang so beautifully that the water began to glow with the light of the moon and the fish began swimming to the surface. The funny thing was fish understand the language of water and knew that swimming to the surface would mean their deaths at the hands of the singer, but fish also know that life is fleeting and a song as beautiful as the one atara sang would serve as their sermon into the next life.

This was why atara always fished alone and they hunted mountain animals. If they had continued to cry over every meal they killed they would have killed themselves crying rivers at the fragile state of life that came with fishing. Roaring out their fire in anger, they dove into the sea and each came out with a bounty of fish in their claws and mouths.

Flying away from the water they watched as atara was the last to fish, when she came up from the water it was as if a bubble of light had burst around her. The sea became choppy with the rushing of the circle and the light faded away. Returning to their cave high in the mountain they stored away the extra fish in the side cave before taking their dinner to the back.

It was a somber mood in which they ate and atara's words made them all roar out their pain with white hot fire.

"Tommorow you all will learn this song."


End file.
